


your mine

by Jinxisgaming



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Monsters, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxisgaming/pseuds/Jinxisgaming
Summary: Vanessa wakes up in a strange world full of nightmares, will she survive?
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Original Character(s)





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really old story i did when i was like what..12, saw it again and wanted to ship it over to here and maybe rewrite some things

Vanessa's p.o.v

Darkness is all I can see, _'wha-what? where am I... where's my family'_ that's all I can think about right now, "Vanessa" I hear a strange voice calling my name "Vanessa" it's getting closer "VANESSA!" and then a hand comes out from the darkness. My eyes shoot open and I am no longer in darkness, I'm in a bath tub with strange milky liquid in it "what the hell? ugh gross" I protested and I climbed out of the tub and looked at my surroundings, I'm in to what appears to be a hospital room with the same kind of bathtubs but empty... lovely " ooh do I have my guns?" i looked to my waist and saw my two prized revolvers _'Lux and Tenebris check, dagger check, good all set'_ I thought; I walked through the double doors and saw a hallway decorated with gour like some Halloween scream fest but a bit more... disturbing _'great if I've been kidnapped to a sick Halloween scream fest I will shoot someone'_ I thought.

It feels like its been here for a life time checking rooms with my guns drawn to make sure of no hostiles but couldn't shake the feeling of being watched by a unseen force, i walked through some corridors seeing some sort of struggle and a smashed in door like some bear had rammed the door down " geez, now I'm curious what they have here" I said. I walked through more carnage carful to not hurt myself as I walked through a door in to a hallway; I looked towards my left to see a lift and smile thinking I could get out of here until I hear a inhuman roar and crashing, I turned around guns drawn to see the door at the end of the hallway flew open and a man ran in, he looked at me with confusion and a bit of suspicion "I didn't know that there are more people here" he said limping to me "huh w-what do you mean" I ask, he was about to speak but the door was kicked open by a chainsaw welding mad man "RUN!" He shouted and both of us started to run to the elevator down the hallway and as we got close to the elevator it opened on its own as if it was expecting us and i pushed the man towards the elevator and followed in with him, the doors closed with the mad man trying to get through by trying to cut the metal doors up with his chain saw but it was all in vain as the elevator went up and I signed in relief, I heard the man grunt and turned to see him throw away a packet of cigarettes "so what's your name" he ask "Vanessa you" I said "Sebastian or Seb for short" he said.

The elevator finally stopped to a different floor, me and Sebastian stood up and walked out of the elevator down another corridor, suddenly the windows shattered with a loud bang as me and Sebastian covered our faces from the shards of glass "what the hell was that" Sebastain said and both of us ran to the exit and open the doors to see the city crumbling and thing blowing up, a ambulance came reversing up to us "detective get in get in!!" a man shouted and both of us ran to the ambulance with me climbing inside the back and Sebastian rushing to the front but the ambulance started to move but Sebastian got in by jumping through the window.

We got through a crazy car ride avoiding death but it was long over, "who are you" a woman ask "Vanessa I think I met your friend Sebastian" I said and she nods also looking at me suspiciously "Kidman" she said, after the Adrenalin car chase we could all have I breather, I looked at a White haired boy which I learned to be called Leslie and a man name Dr Marcelo Jimenez "is everyone alright?" Sebastian ask us "just a few bumps where fine" she said "fine..fine..fine" Leslie said, i sort of felt bad for the boy being dragged into this hell scape "we will be once were far away" Marcelo said "its fine now, where away from that place now" i tried to reassure the scared boy "fine..fine...f-find. FALL FALL FALL!!!" Leslie shouted as the ambulance suddenly swerved to the side hitting the wall and Kidman rushing to the window "look out!!" She shouted "FALL FALL FALL" Leslie screamed until we were all lifted up in the air and I saw the ground rushing towards us 'this is just a hellish nightmare I just need to wake up and this will be over' I thought and then there was darkness.

Rights belong to the creators of the game the evil within

Vanessa belongs to me


	2. Crazy place

Vanessa's pov

I Slowly wake up in the ambulance engulfed in a inferno and I was looking for a way out through the thick smoke but thankfully found it and got out in time when the vehicle was swallowed by the flames, I looked to see if I had my weapons 'lux and tenebris check and dagger check' I thought and I look around to see were I was and found my self to be in a gloomy forest "ok that look a little creepy but what could ever go wrong" I said and walked into the forest.

I was walking around in the forest to see if I could find any people to Ask were I am, I saw a figure ahead walking slowly "hey I need a help!" I shouted to the person but when they turned I stopped and looked on in shock, barbed wire covering their face and bright white eyes "what the fuck" I said and I didn't have time to pull lux out when the thing ran into me causing me to fall with the thing falling on top trying to claw out my eyes "hey get of me you freak!!" I shouted and I put my fingers to its head and my claws came out and pierced its skull in which it stopped moving, I pushed it of me and took a close look at it "ew what the hell is this thing, looks like an experiment gone wrong" I observed the corpse "its my madness" a rough voice said and I got both of my revolvers out and looked around to find the source of the voice, but there was not a soul in sight "what the-" as I said that a hand came over my mouth and a hand grabbing both of my wrist restraining my arms behind my back and I started to struggle "don't struggle it's no use" the voice was at my ear which caused me to tense up "good your obedient" he said 'like hell!' I thought and kicked his leg and he gave out a grunt and I broke out of his hold and pointed my guns at him "who the hell are you!" I shouted "hm so I was wrong, *chuckles* well I can't always expect my subject to obey at first" he said and looked at me with a serious face "what are you" he said it in a commanding tone "why the hell would I tell you that!" I snapped at him "because this is my world and anything that that comes in to it is mine and mine alone, so I should know what my possessions are, Vanessa" he said " ohh haha I am no ones possession and I will definitely not yours, what are you crazy and how the hell do you know my name??!!" I questioned him and took a closer look at him, he had no shirt on showing his burnt body and a burnt face, he had a white hooded coat on.

Ruviks PoV

"I am no ones possession and definitely not yours, what are you crazy and how the hell do you know my name??!!" she shouted, Vanessa seems interesting, she's strong I give her that but I sense that she is also not normal, I smile at the thought of keeping her all to my self and finding out what she is but I want to observe her for now, just to get to know what she is, I'm not going to let this interesting subject to go to waste "like I said this is my world so that means you are mine to do with as I please but I will keep an eye on you, We will see each other again" I said and teleported out of the area.

Vanessa pov

'What th- he can teleport, well great I ran into a zombie like freak and now a burnt mad man that can teleport what else can go wrong, god this is worse than hunting down der großmann' I thought and continued walking through the forest. I was walking for what seemed like hours until i finally saw some light ahead off me and found a village in the distance walked towards it hoping to find help. when I got there I heard some inhuman growling which it was coming from an opening of a building and then I heard splintering of wood, I saw Sebastian come out with a guy behind him with a.. CHAINSAW!!! "Vanessa! What are you doing here?!" Sebastian shouted and came running to me and grabbed my arm and I started running with him. we hid in a building thankfully avoided the chainsaw guy for the time being to group up "so.. what the hell was that thing?" I asked looking out the window making sure it wasn't close "don't know, some kind of thing that just gone mad" Sebastian said "no shit" I said and I saw him take out a cross bow "woh,were the hell did you get that?" I asked "I got it in a house while walking up here with different ammunition to go with it" he said with a smile plastered on his face "dose it shoot well" just as I said that we heard the chainsaw guy coming our way "well it's time to find out, could you distract him for while I try and shoot him from behind" he said and I agreed and he ran to the back and I jumped out of the window and saw he had his back to me so I took out tenebris out of its holster and shot him which caused him to roar and turned to me with rage filled eyes "god dame your ugly" I said which made him even more angry as he ran at me with the chainsaw ready to cut me open and I dodge the chainsaw "come on you have a face that a mother will only love" i teased and he chased me roaring with rage and I dodge out of the way, then I saw a bolt hit him in the stomach "move its going to blow!" Sebastian shouted and I ran, the bolt blew up and I was hoping that the guy was dead but as the smoked cleared the guy was still standing "how the hell is he still alive!" I shouted and me and Sebastian started to run.

Oh come on this guy has to die he took about two explosive bolt and still he's not dead what the hell "how much can this guy take?" I ask "don't know, duck!!" He shouted and I looked ahead to see a wire and I slide under it with Sebastian following and saw the guy walk through the trap which exploded but he was still standing somehow "ok that's it, hey I know you have already saw weirder stuff, but don't get scared by me...or freak out" I said and ran at the chainsaw guy who tried to cut me open but I dodge the chainsaw and jumped on to his back, then my claws came out of my fingers and I stabbed him in the head multiple times while it tried to throw me off "shoot him while he's distracted now!!" I shouted and Sebastian still shocked at what was happening took out the crossbow and shot at its head and I jumped off as it blew up and turned to see it fall to the ground not moving "finally its down" I sighed "what the hell are you?" Sebastian questioned and I turned to face him "if I told you won't believe me" I said "trust me I've seen enough freaky shit as it is" he said and I signed "ok...I'm half human half dragon, my mother is the queen of our kingdom and my great grandfather is a mad man that rules another kingdom that is at war with ours and dragons have been here for billions of years and have been protecting humans from my great grandfather and we have been helping the government in top secret missions" I said and Sebastian looked at me with disbelief "wait what-" "See you don't believe me" I interrupted him "no I'm just trying to let this all sink in and how do I know that you're telling the tru-" as he said that I sprouted my wings and he looks at me with surprise "ok... that proof enough" he said and he walked over to the chainsaw and picked it up "what are you going to use that on?" I ask "I might use it to cut open the chains that are holding the gate down, follow me" he said and I followed him.

we were in front of a wooden gate that was sealed closed "let's hope this works" Sebastian said and turned on the chainsaw and it thankfully it was cutting through the chains like as if it was wood; the chains finally snapped apart causing the gate opened and we walked through "wait.. over here" we turned to see a Marcelo running up to us "wait,uh, officer. you must take me with you" he said and turned to me "nice to see your still alive" he said "detective;' Castellanos and this is Vanessa, she helped me get out of the hospital and she was in the ambulance with us until it crashed" he said "I know who she is, Leslie should be just ahead. it is imperative that we find him" he said and we walked through the gate for it to suddenly close behind us "the hell" I said with a confused face "ah, the hospice. yes... Leslie was being treated here years ago" Marcelo said "eh?" I said "he'd come here thinking it was familiar and safe" Marcelo explained "you know where we are?" Sebastian ask and Marcelo turned to him "just ahead is the hospice my brother runs. he'll take us in" Marcelo said "that didn't answer my question" Sebastian said with an frustrated look "I honestly don't know. for all I know I'm loosing my mind and your just a delusion but I'd like to think I still have a shred of dignity and a obligation to protect my patient, as an officer of the law you should too" he said and walked ahead and I heard Sebastian signed "hope his brothers not a jerk too..." Sebastian said "well the main thing is hoping he hasn't gone mad and turned into those things" I said "true" Sebastian said and we walked faster to catch up with Marcelo. we walked into the hospice and saw that it was ransacked "what happened here?" Marcelo said "a zombie apocalypse" I smirked and Marcelo looks at me with annoyance "what?" I ask and we walked through the house "don't you fret.. the good doctor is here" we heard a voice in the distance and we walked to the sound and saw a man through some holes in the wall and then Marcelo walked past us "doc, no don't" Sebastian said "yeah I don't think it's a good idea" I said "Valerio, it's me, this is my brother, Valerio, Leslie's original doc-" Marcelo gasp when he looked at his brother and we ran to his side to see his brother cutting open a man which almost made me want to vomit "hey what are you doing?" Sebastian somewhat ask him and Valerio turned his head showing part of his head was torn of and he raised his knife to attack us 'what the hell is wrong with this crazy place'.


	3. no way out

Vanessa PoV

I dodge one of Valerio's attacks and pulled Marcelo always from him and me and Sebastian took out our guns and started to shooting at him and after four shots to the head exploded and his headless corpse tumbled to the ground "huh guess I was right about him becoming one of them" I said and Sebastian lit a match and he was set alight, then the house started to move like there was some kind of earthquake "what the hell" I said, there was an screeching noise and me and the others quickly put our hand over our ears to block out the noise and I saw Valerio appeared from some kind of smoke, seeing him cutting into a body "so.. itchy." I heard Valerio say and I saw him scratching at his head peeling away some skin "it itches.. so itchy..it itches..aaahhh!" And he disappeared in a thick smoke and the screeching sound stopped "thank god that's over" I said "how could he have done that to Valerio?" Marcelo said "who?" I asked "impossible.. couldn't be Ruvik.." he said with fear in his voice "who's Ruvik?" I asked but he simply ignored me and ran off "hay wait.." I said and I then heard a squelching noise and turned around to see Sebastian cutting into the corpse that Valerio was using "what are you doing?" I ask with confusion and nerviness in my voice "there's a key inside of it and It might be of use to us" Sebastian said "and how do you know that?" I questioned looking at him with even more confusion "there's a picture of it on the counter showing a key inside the corps" Sebastian said "oh ok" I said, when the corps was opened up and Sebastian put his hand in the corps and I turned my head away "got it" Sebastian said and I turned my to see the corps come to life and grab Sebastian's arm "ITS ALIVE!" I screamed and I took out lux and shot it in the head "thanks" Sebastian said "no problem" I responded, still shaking and we walked out of the room to catch up the Marcelo once again.

We caught up with Marcelo and we walked around the house look for anything that may seem any of use to us, we then Heard someone screaming "Leslie!?" Marcelo said with worry "that came from outside" Sebastian pointed out "come on lets get to him before any of those freaks get to him" I said and we all ran out side. after avoiding some of those zombie people we ran to a village "help.. help!" Leslie screamed and we saw him run into a house and we went into the house that he was in and walked into a room leading down to a basement and I heard him scream "he's gone down there" Sebastian said and we climbed down the steps still trying to find poor boy. we walked down a long corridor to reach a door with led into a red room "Leslie.. somehow he's.." Marcelo said and I walked through some curtains to find Leslie scared out of his mind "help me.. help me" he said "hey its ok, I found him" I said and Marcelo came rushing in "Leslie! Oh, thanks heavens" Marcelo said with relief but Leslie tried to run past him but Marcelo grabbed him as Leslie tried to escape "doctor Jimenez is here, settle down" Marcelo said "hey don't be rough with him, he might be scared of what he has seen up to now" I said "hay!, I think something's coming" Sebastian said, me and Marcelo turned to him only to hear the door burst open as me and Sebastian took out our weapons and readied them but there was nothing there "is it invisible" I questioned "something's here" the poor boy trembled "settle Down" the doc tried to calm the poor boy and I saw a fallen table move and I shoot at that area and saw one of those zombie people appear "there!" I shouted and started to shoot at it multiple times and it fell to the ground "this place is a death trap" Sebastian said "way to point out the obvious detective" I teased and Sebastian looked at me with annoyance as I smirked back, I turned towards the doctor "is there ever going to be a place were we can have a break" I asked "I think that's unlikely" the doc said and he walked of with Leslie "can't get out.. can't get out." Leslie trembled and we followed them. we walked into the hallway only to find the stairs we came down from had disappeared "the stairs are gone" doc said looking concerned "wait what then how are we getting out of here?" I asked feeling the wall for any loose bricks thinking there was a trap when we walked in "we must be collectively loosing our minds" Sebastian said walking towards us "loosing our minds.. LOOSING OUR MINDS LOOSING OUR MINDS!!" Leslie repeatedly shouted and we heard the screeching sound again "oh god... no" Marcelo said with fear and I turned to see that burnt guy again "Ruvik... it is you" Marcelo said with disbelief "so that's Ruvik" I said and Ruvik looked at me smirking and turned away and me and Sebastian followed him "no wait don't follow him" the docs warnings came late as the scenery changes once i walked through the door with only me in a hallway "how the hell" I said and walked to a door at the end of the hall way which only opens for a wave of blood to come out racing towards me "no no no no" I said and when the wave hit me there was darkness.

I slowly woke up and I found my self to be in a room only light source was from the spot lights scattered around the place, I tried to get up but I felt something sharp bound around my hands "ow what the hell" I said and looked behind me to see barbed wire around my wrist "don't move any more otherwise they will cut into your skin deeper" a rough voice said and I turned to see Ruvik looking at me "let me go right now!" I shouted "no" he said "what, no let me go right now or I'll-" "what?" He interrupted me "I'll kick your fucking ass" I said with anger and he chuckled and came over to me and he grabbed my chin tilting my head up "your a very interesting subject, I wonder what I'll find when I cut you open" he said and I looked at him with shock "you even dare-" he interrupted me again by leaning his face closer to mine causing our noses to brush against each others which made me blush a bit "hmm your heart rate has gone up and your blushing" he said "I- I am not!!" I snapped at him.

Ruvik PoV

I look a her face seeing her blush a little and I chuckled "I knew you weren't all human I could sense it and know that I know that you are half dragon that makes you even more interesting" I said and I looked into her ocean blue and chocolate brown eyes and I couldn't stopped looking into them it was like they were hypnotic making me forget everything and I felt heat rushing to my face 'what's happening to me' I thought "still I want to see what else you can do- " I was cut off by her foot kicking in the chin causing me to stagger back feeling pain, which was weird and shocked that I didn't see this coming " hmp, like I said the other time we met we will see each other again" I said and I disappeared.

Vanessa PoV

When he teleported away I felt the barbed wire disappear to and I stood up "hmp serves him right, hopefully that teaches him a thing or too" I said and walked out of the room and saw I was in a long hallway and I walked down to find two double doors and I walked through them to find a pile of dead body's "wow someone did a big clean up" I said and as I walked in to the room the body's literally exploded and a spider like girl came crawling out "what the hell!!" I shouted and ran away from the spider lady as it started to chase after me, 'what the hell is Leslie right about that we can't escape this hell hole that there's no way out' I thought as I ran from the spider lady.


	4. Mad man

Vanessa's PoV

"Nopenopenopenope!!" I screamed and ran away from the spider lady, I was trying to find a hiding spot to get away from the freaky thing "what the heck is this thing" I said and I continued to run from it. I eventually found a locker and hid in it, and then the spider lady came into the room searched around for me.

When she got out of the room I signed in relief and ran out of the room as fast and quietly as I could "mom were are you when I need you now" I said "what the hell was that!" I heard a male voice come from the distance "it couldn't be" I said and ran ahead to find my brother fighting a fat zombie "Daniel?!" I said and his head turned facing me "Vanessa?!" He said as the zombie came to attack him again and I took out my pistol and shot it twice in the head and it feel to the ground unmoving, Daniel pulled me into a tight embrace "oh thank god I thought that I was the only one here or that you were dead!" he shouted "heh like I would let anything kill me" I said "have you seen mom anywhere?" I asked still worried "no, not as of yet and don't worry she can take care of her self, hell she even take on our grandfather and he is twice as worse than this place" he said with a confident grin "true, come on let's get moving before anything try's to kill us" I said and Dan agreed and started to follow me.

We were down a gloomy hallway "so what have you been doing while I was gone?" He asked "oh just fighting off some zombie people, trying not to get my self killed" I explained "heh same but I've only been trying to avoid this burnt man-" "with a hooded coat" I interrupted him "how did you know?" He asked with shock "he's been following me for a while and he's a bit-" I was interrupted by a clicking sound that was coming from behind us; We turned and saw the spider lady behind us far down the hallway "what is tha-" I grabbed his hand and started to run towards the opening at the end of the hallway as it was chasing us. as we were almost reaching the opening the doors started to slide downwards and so I threw Dan ahead of me and he got through in time and I tried to slide up only for the spider lady grabbing my legs and the doors coming down ready to crush me but they thankfully my brother held the doors open. I felt the spider lady getting pulled away from me freeing my legs and so I got passed the doors and then my brother let it go causing it to slam closed "that was close" I said and Dan came running towards me "you ok?" He asked with worry "yeah, just a few scratches" I reassured "ok" Dan signed and I looked to see were we where and saw that we were at a stairwell with a bottomless pit "hey let's get moving, quickly" he said and I agreed and we walked down the steps.

it felt like hours walking down these steps "god my legs are getting tired, how long is this thing" i moaned and dan looked at me smiling "aw is little Vanessa little legs cant stand walking too much" dan teased giggling and I huffed in annoyance but smirked "yeah says the one who couldn't beat me in a gun fight" i teased back and dan huffed "hay you know im no good with guns like you are, you have a eye of a eagle, still don't understand why mom thought that would be a good idea" dan said and i patted him on the back "hey she wanted you to have more than one ability than that hulking big sword you have, she wants to make sure we can look after our selves" i explained and dan nodded "true but then she gets overly protective if anything harmful happens to us" dan said and I smiled thinking about mom "yeah thats true but shes only being what a mother is like to her two troublesome cubs" i said and dan laugh, everything was going great... until Ruvik teleported in front of us smirking "you!" Dan said and he stepped in front of me while i took out my revolvers "what do you want now!" He shouted "hm so there's two of you, this makes it more interesting and exciting for me to dissect one of you" he chuckled and began walking towards us "one of us" Dan repeated and he had taken his sword off his back "come any closer and you will regret it!" He shouted and ruvik chuckled again "how threatening" he said sarcastically with a smirk plastered on his face, Dan made a move to cut at Ruvik only for ruvik to dodge it by teleporting in front of Dan and then I saw My brother getting lifted up and then he was dropped over the railing down into the dark abyss "DAN!!" I screamed and started to shoot at Ruvik in anger but he just teleported and slapped lux out of my hand and saw it falling down into the same abyss and I started to run up the steps. I was getting tired of all the running and saw Ruvik taking his time walking up after me, I got up the last step to go up the other one only to find it fenced off "oh you have to be kidding me!" I shouted and I turned to find another way out only to see Ruvik behind me and I backed up into the fence and Ruvik followed putting his hands beside my head trapping me "tell me something" he said "why do I have the need to have you?" He asked "huh" I said with a confusion and he put his hand on my check which I flinch away from "all I want to do is keep you and far away from the others, and when I see you I loose all thoughts of what's happening around me" Ruvik said and I started to blush.

Ruvik a PoV

I looked into her eyes and at her blushing face and again I was lost in thought and felt heat rising to my face 'it can't be that feeling... right' I thought and then I knew that I had... _feelings_ for the girl and at that point I knew I couldn't let her go or get taken by someone else, 'she will be mine' I thought, I leaned in and my mouth was at her ear "you know I can't let you go" I said "wh- what are you talking about" she said with anger in her voice "because your mine and only mine to keep" I said and I moved my head away from her ear.

Vanessa's PoV

"Because your mine and only mine to keep" he said and he moves his head away from my ear and looked in to my eyes again, he chuckled and grabbed my chin and tilted my head up "and you should be thankful that I saved you from Laura" he said "Laura? Wait a minute the spider monster" I said "my dead sister" he said and I looked at him a little shocked "oh" I said and then I looked at him with a serious face "yeah thanks for that but as I said again, I am not yours and will never be yours so why don't you back off before I beat your sorry ass!" I shouted and he chuckled at my attempted bravery "I'd like to see you try" he said and he leaned his face towards mine and our lips only centre metres apart, I kneed him in the gut and he grunted and I took of running through the door to my left "like as if you can run from me" he said and I saw him disappeared. I was running and I could hear Ruviks chuckling in the background "stop following me!!" I shouted, I could hear music in the background and I walked towards it. I found were the music was coming from a broken mirror that had light coming through the cracks and I was drawn to it like a moth, I put my hands on the mirror and the light engulfed me and when it disappeared I fell face first on to the ground "ow" I said "are you alright?" I heard a woman say and looked up to see a nurse looking at me with a bored exasperation "uh.. yeah, my nose just hurts a little.. thanks" I said and she nodded and walked away into a room at the far end of the hall way.

I followed her in to the room and looked at my surroundings "where am I?" I asked the woman "for your check up" she said and I looked at her with confusion "check-up?" I said "yes, come with me please" she said and pushed a button which unlocked the cadge door in front of me and she walked through a wooden door; I followed her in to the room and then I saw what it looked to be like a torture chair and look at the woman when she can in "like hell in sitting in that" I said and she gave me a fake smile "please sit, this will make you better" she said "uh.. how, it looks more of a death trap than a medication chair" I pointed out "trust me" she said and I felt my body had a mind of its own when I sat in the chair without thinking.

The restraints clamped on to my wrists preventing me from escaping and a helmet thing came over my head and I felt sharp pain in my head when I felt needles penetrate my skull "ow, what the hell lady!" I shouted at her and started to struggle "don't worry it will be all over soon" she said still in that calm voice and I felt a small shock go through my body.

The helmet thing came off my head and the restraints came loose and I got out of the chair "see don't you feel better" she said and it was true I felt a bit more energised and stronger "a bit" I said "good" she said and walked away, I stood there confused at what was happening. I walked in to the room and saw her behind the desk looking at her nails and she looked up at me and sat up straight "please sign in" she said and I did what she ask me to do and I saw Sebastian's name in the paper and so I put my name on the list "thank you and have a nice day" she said and I looked at her with a blank expression and walked off "yeah, I'll have a perfect day" I said sarcastically and walked to the mirror and was transported to the other world.

I walked to the stairwell and started to walking downwards and I was still thinking about of what Ruvik said 'you are mine' the sentence still going through my head and making me shiver 'what's wrong with that guy and why did he tried to kiss me? is he some kind of lost soul or mad man running loose in this world?' I thought as I continued walking down the stairwell.


End file.
